


Not to Notice

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gapfiller for 409.Major 409 spoilers!Story is compete.





	Not to Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin does his best not to notice that Brian struggles over the few shallow steps up to the bed.

In the time it takes him to carry the bowl (as slowly as possible) to the bedside, Brian has curled up on his (Justin’s) side of the bed. His long legs are drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his lean stomach.

Justin does his best not to notice that Brian is as pale as the linen sheers hanging in the windows.

“Have some of this.” Justin says, and motions to the bowl of soup he’s set on the bedside table. Brian eyes the bowl doubtfully and makes no move to pick it up.

“I had radiation today.” Brian tells him quietly. 

Justin does his best not to notice the clenching in his gut. _Radiation._ It makes it all seem so much more real. It’s so much harder to think of cancer as some sort of abstract concept when the monster is in the room.

“I’ve been hurling all afternoon.” Brian adds.

Justin has never seen Brian vomit. That seems so odd to him now. Almost three years of drinking and drugs and questionable take-out, and he’s never seen Brian vomit. Until now, he adds to himself as Brian lurches off the bed and into the bathroom.

Justin does his best not to notice that Brian clenches his hand and leans into his chest, panting and sweating, when he finally lifts his head out of the toilet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I feel as though the scene at the end of 409 ended way too abruptly (as have so many S4 scenes.) I wanted to see Brian open up and actually tell Justin something about his illness. Justin, of course, has to try and act as matter of fact as possible, so as not to spook Brian again.


End file.
